roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
APEX Caprea
NEXT UPDATE: Interior, Keyfob, and Infotainment descriptions The APEX Caprea is a mid-size car made by APEX Automotive and created by Itzt, with original versions by legally_blind from as early as 1984. Having been on the road for over 30 years in roleplay time, this vehicle is ROBLOX's best-selling mid-size sedan and led to the success of APEX Automotive, with a wide variety of trims. The model was originally based off the Toyota Camry lineup before solely focusing on the sedan, which is still sold today. This model was one of APEX's first models to have a classic line even though production was discontinued from 1986 to 2016, still making it APEX's oldest running model. Most of the classic models are still available today along side the models made by Itzt. |-|Classics = First generation (1984) The first generation Caprea was released by legally_blind in 1984. This vehicle was a practical mid-size sedan and was based off the first-generation Toyota Corolla. There were many versions built by legally_blind, all running on the InSpare A-Chassis. The original models had a 90 horsepower inline-4 engine and along with the sedan, a wagon model was produced. While the sedan could seat up to 4 people, the wagon had an extra mount for a rear-facing bench seat, increasing its capacity to 6. As with most 1980s models, the vehicle had a rubber bumper. Trims/Models * Base * Wagon * HX Did you know? * The Caprea Wagon was one of APEX's only station wagons ever built. * 1984 models were released before Itzt took over APEX production and sales. PacificoPolice opinion This car for this decade was the best cheapest car sold in the international market, the use of a turbocharged I4 in a affordable compact sedan selling like hotcakes is a innovative idea. The performances of this car is impressive with a responsible braking for this decade, this is a good start for a small car company. Being able to reach 60 MPH without efforts. WE RATE THIS CAR: 17.5/20 ( 86% ) Second generation (1985) The second generation Caprea was released by legally_blind in 1985. For that year, the station wagon was dropped and production focused on the sedan. At this point, the Caprea only received a minor facelift, maintaining its 90 horsepower engine and seating capacity. Changes included a new front fascia and better air intakes under the bumper, making it look closer to a Toyota Corolla. That year, the HXi model was also introduced, with better fuel efficiency over the HX. Also, the XS, with a more powerful engine rated at 140 hp and the XZ, with full-time all-wheel drive and an engine rated at 170 hp were released. These further broadened the options available to consumers. Sport models also had trunk-mounted spoilers. Trims/Models * Base * HX (discontinued) * HXi * XS * XZ Did you know? * The sport models had special side decals, a first for the company. Third generation (2017) The third-generation Caprea was released in May 2017 by Itzt as a sedan and coupe. It features the company's well known S420T inline-4 engine and was the first model made by the company after Itzt took over operations of APEX Automotive. This model was very popular but following the release of the current Caprea line on January 15, 2018, the older models were no longer supported. These cars ended up as one of APEX's most successful models and helped the company claim a larger buyer base. All 2017 models could seat up to 5 people while the original sedan had a rear based off the Toyota Camry. V6S models featured a more powerful V-6 engine. The most popular models of the 2017 lineup, including the coupe are still available on the library as Legacy models. The coupe did not do as well so it was discontinued for 2018. Trims/Models * Base Legacy * Coupe Legacy * V6S Legacy * JDM |-|Fourth Generation / Fifth Generation (2018 - 2020) = Overview The fourth generation Caprea was released on January 15, 2018 as part of a refresh. The coupe and base models were replaced with the entry-level base model and the GX replaced the V6S model. Both feature halogen headlights with LED daytime running lights, realistic rims, vegan cloth seats and a 2.0 liter inline-4 engine. They also feature a 6-speed automatic transmission. Unlike the base model, the GX also has an infotainment system, accessible by pressing J from the driver's seat. This allows you to play music and change the driving modes which can change the vehicle's performance. However, do not attempt to play with the system while driving. Performance The runs on the A-Chassis, already making it a better driving car than some of those without it. Here are the basic specs of the . Basic Specs * 0 - 500 Stds **FX: 5.9 seconds (92 MPH / 148 KPH) **GX: 5.2 seconds (104 MPH / 168 KPH) * 0 - 1000 Stds **FX: 8.4 seconds (124 MPH / 199 KPH) **GX: 7.6 seconds (140 MPH / 226 KPH) * TOP SPEED: 160 MPH / 265 KPH (Electronically Limited) A-Chassis Specs * Horsepower: 185 (FX) | 230 (GX) * Revolution/Min: 6100 * Weight: 3300 Pounds (1497 kg) * Drive Type: Front-Wheel Drive * Transmission: Auto, Semi Features & Capabilities A-Chassis Features *Dynamic Driving *(Innovated) Adjustable Ride height / Power *(Innovated) Lights, Blinkers, and LEDs. *(Innovated) Operational Animated Interior CAR ' *(Innovated) Functional Doors *(Innovated) Functional Windows *APEXHUB V.1 (Press J) ''More will be noted if unseen RV's Opinion The Apex Caprea is one of the first ultimate sedans we've seen for a while. Quickly, it was brought back the car industry, and contiunes to do so with outstanding performance. The design is somewhat inspired and nicely smooth with meshes. It also has top of the class interior, which looks better than any car, we've seen all year. However, as the second brand with an infotainment system, we'd think Avanta's is much easier to handle. WE RATE THIS CAR: 18.2/20 (91%) = Fourth Generation Mid-Cycle Facelift (2018.5 - 2019) = Overview On March 30 of 2018, The went through another mid-cycle refresh and had a change complete change in the front and back, unlike the last refresh change. The car has more lights including daylight running lamps, and a new interface. The model as well as all other models after March 2018 got a keyfob, which allows to Lock, Unlock, and disable seats. Some keyfob s can allow you to start the car, open trunk, and stop the car. Performance The runs on the A-Chassis, already making it a better driving car than some of those without it. Here are the basic specs of the . Basic Specs * '''0 - 500 Stds **FX: 5.1 seconds (89 MPH / 144 KPH) **GX: 4.6 seconds (100 MPH / 161 KPH) * 0 - 1000 Stds **FX: 7.7 seconds (107 MPH / 172 KPH) **GX: 7.1 seconds (121 MPH / 195 KPH) * TOP SPEED: 140 MPH / 225 KPH (Electronically Limited) A-Chassis Specs * Horsepower: 210 (FX) | 260 (GX) * Revolution/Min: 6100 * Weight: 3300 Pounds (1497 kg) * Drive Type: Front-Wheel Drive * Transmission: Auto, Semi Features & Capabilities A-Chassis Features *Dynamic Driving *(Innovated) Adjustable Ride height / Power *(Innovated) Lights, Blinkers, and LEDs. *(Innovated) Operational Animated Interior CAR ' *(Innovated) Functional Doors *(Innovated) Functional Windows *APEXHUB V.1 (Press J) '''KEYFOB ' *Toggle Trunk *Disable DriverSeat *Lock Car (Will close all Doors) *Unlock Car More will be noted if unseen RV's Opinion The Caprea has improved a lot since our last visit. It's interesting because the 2018.5 FX in Sport setting is almost similar to the 2018 GX in its Sport settings, but happens to be faster. The GX has moved up a lot in power with extra 30 horsepower in each trim, making it much faster in its game. The interior has not changed much in terms of features, the design differs from the last refresh making it look more aggressive and modern. We also like the keyfob, as it allows you to do things from anywhere in the game. The car rolls when its not in park, so make sure you do that when you stop at the stoplight. WE RATE THIS CAR: 18.6/20 (93%) Trivia 5th Generation The '''2020 APEX Caprea released on June 15, 2019, As a resault of the delay. The Caprea gets more Simple, as the MVD Infotainment is getting removed, And a newer Music Player is added, the Caprea moves further upscale and is marketed more as a semi-premium car, and features a lower and wider design, The keyfob is optional, so it's more simple. Specifications/Performance Visit the performance site here. RV's Opinion The Caprea really has changed, the new GT Trim really kicks things up a notch, the new details and safety, really is the resault of APEX's quality growing, VERY much. The facelift was done right, and also the interior has been improved. WE RATE THIS CAR: 14.4 (91%) Trivia Category:Sedans Category:Vehicles made by APEX Automotive Category:Multiple Generation cars